Rejection
by Jenova-chan
Summary: Rei just had to tell him what he felt...no backing down now. He knew full well what Kai would say but he really had to tell him, and he had to take the blow of a rejection righ on. Oneshot. KaixRei rated T just to be sure


HIya! This fic was inspired by a chain-letter I got not so long ago, so I'm not really the one who should get the credit but...as it was anonymous and no one claimed the rights to it I decided to give it a go! I hope it is to your liking.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of this.

* * *

Rei gulped and tried to get his hand to stop shaking, but to no avail. He and Kai were finally alone in the dojo as Tyson, Chief and Max was out doing… whatever they now did. He really didn't care right now.

He'd worked up to huge amount of courage needed to tell Kai what he felt about him; that he didn't just have a silly crush on him that would go away if he pretended not to care…_he was in love with him_. He took a deep breath to try to calm his jumpy nerves and took the final three steps to Kai's room and laid his tanned hand at the door handle, but he suddenly regretted doing that. He couldn't just burst in there…it was _Kai's _room after all. So he raised his hand and knocked softly at the wooden barrier that separated him from Kai's crimson glare, a.k.a door.

"…What do you want?" Kai didn't have to ask who it was. Rei was the only one who ever dared to knock on his door, and the only one who'd ever, _ever _been let in.

Rei took another deep breath. "Kai…I need to talk to you. It's pretty…important." He hung his head and added silently: "To me at least."

A soft 'Hn' reached his sensitive ears and, as he was fluent in Kai-speech, he took it as a 'Yes-I-will-let-you-in-and-you-should-be-fucking-grateful-hn' and he opened the door and stepped into the crimson-eyed teens dimly lit room.

Kai himself was standing in the middle of his room, waiting for what Rei had to say. And, as always, he had the 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' look on his face.

_Not really encouraging…_Rei thought but he still wanted to get this over with.

He'd since long discarded the idea of Kai loving him back. It was just plain impossible. Life wasn't all happy and sparkly. They both had enough experience of that fact. Just for Kai to talk and look at him, which was more than Tyson and the others got, was more than he ever could ask for. But he _had_ to tell his captain this; it wouldn't leave his mind if he didn't. Not like it ever would but then it at least would be…said and Kai would know. Rei would have to deal with whatever came from this.

Kai raised a finely shaped eyebrow and looked at him. "Well, what was it?"

"Kai I have something…to tell you." Rei's voice was nothing more than a whisper and he looked down to his feet, covering his eyes and slightly blushing cheeks with his jet black hair. "I'm…I'm in love with you Kai."

Hearing no reply, but the soft sound of his own breath, Rei decided to continue. He didn't have anything to loose now, did he?

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…would you like to be with me forever?" He dared to look up to meet Kai's fiery eyes and held his breath for the answer that he knew was coming.

Kai didn't look at him. "No."

It hurt more than he thought it would. He'd expected that, hell he'd probably known it all along! But his heart and body wasn't listening to his logic. He felt tears well up in his golden eyes and a lump in his throat began to form. Rejection was a bitch.

"I-I thought so…can I ask you something more? Do you think I'm pretty?" Rei tried to smile at his own question but his lips couldn't form the wanted feature on his face.

"No." The reply was short.

Rei's mind wasn't working for him, his thoughts was scattered like leaves for the autumn winds. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He wanted to go somewhere quiet and dark, where he could be left to collect his thoughts again and try to get over this. He seriously doubted that he could do that.

He just wanted to ask one more thing. "Will you… miss me if I just...go away? If I never show my face here again...would you care?"

Again Kai replied: "No."

Rei had heard enough. He turned around, tears streaming down his face and breath hitching. He was almost at the door when he felt a hand grabbing his arm, effectively stopping him and spinning him around so that he came face to face with his crush.

"K-Kai what-" Rei said surprised and ashamed for his tears that he didn't want Kai to see.

"You're not pretty." Kai said, this time looking into his eyes.

"Please Kai...stop..." Rei tried to get away, wondering if this was some kind of sick game Kai played.

Kai suddenly jerked Reis arm towards himself, catching Rei in a strong embrace. "You're not pretty." Kai continued. "You're _beautiful_."

Rei felt Kai's arms around him tighten their hold on him, as if Kai was afraid that he'd disappear if he let go.

"I don't want to be with you forever." He nuzzled Rei's black silky hair. "I _need_ to be with you forever."

One of Kai's pale hands wandered to Rei's chest and slowly raised to whipe away Rei's salty tears, stroking the smooth skin with his fingertips. Rei looked into his eyes.

Kai's red ones locked with his and he leaned in just a little bit, until their noses where almost touching. "I wouldn't miss you if you went away. I wouldn't care if you wasn't around anymore." His warm breath ghosted over the neko-jins lips. "I'd _die_."

A pair of pale lips came crushing down on Rei's as his own arms sneaked up around Kai's neck to run his fingers through the blue tresses. Taking that as a cue to go on Kai deepened the kiss, strongly and yet very gently. Rei felt Kai's teeth nibble at his lower lip, asking for entrance, and he willingly obliged. Their tongues battled for a while, but Rei soon surrendered with a slight moan at the back of his throat, and Kai explored his mouth with utmost care. When they both where in dire need of air they pulled back, but neither of them let go of each other.

Rei looked up to Kai's face questioningly, still a bit out of breath. "Y-you...love me...back?

A smile lingered on Kai's lips. "Yes."

Rei couldn't do more than smile a true, happy smile and melt into the strong arms that embraced him. He was in heaven and the angels seemed to smile at him.

"I always have. It sure took you long enough to figure it out." Kai silently murmured down into the black hair, nuzzling the silky-smooth mass again. "I love you."

* * *

There it waaaas! Did you like it? Disliked it? Well, press the blue button to tell me (flamers not appreciated) and I will be the happiest girl alive! Thank you so much for reading it. I'm here to serve you. 


End file.
